


Faunus Fall

by LovingNSFW



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Body Writing, Bondage, Branding, Breeding, Collars, Corruption, F/M, Genderswap, Mindbreak, Multi, Piercings, Public Sex, condomplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingNSFW/pseuds/LovingNSFW
Summary: With the White Fang still in the early days, the members find themselves at a loss of power, munitions, and weapons. To fix this issue, it falls to the leadership to provide. Of course, that is they're able to return home at all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Faunus Fall

**Author's Note:**

> First publicly posted fic in a while, feel free to rate and review. Currently there is fanart of this fic over on TabletKnight's twitter with more coming as the chapter's update.

The early days of the new White Fang always had their ups and downs, people defecting because of how Sienna took power, losses due to the more radical actions they had started taking, and the most important was the fact that they were essentially hemorrhaging supplies by the day. It wasn’t a problem to get food, especially with the abundance of the land around them, it was munitions and dust that was the problem. Ever since they started their raids on SDC transits and trains, the supply lines had essentially run thin as a top down policy in keeping profits up.

This had been confirmed from a few very lucky survivors of the White Fang raids and those few staff at the Schnee manor willing to risk their freedom to pass information to their new High Leader. What was worse, with her new tasks of High Leader Sienna was no longer a part of the vanguard which meant she had to leave things to two of her more trusted lieutenants, Eve Taurus and Ilia Amitola but recent developments had since strained that position in the tiger Faunus’s eyes. 

That being of course their recent failures and with them the loss of the only bargaining chip that Sienna held against the old leader from standing against her, Blake Belladonna. It was only a week ago that Blake had managed to slip from her lover, no, now ex lover’s arms, on a simple mission. All the two needed to do was sabotage an SDC train to have it crash while Illia and the Albain twins unloaded cargo. A mission such as this was something they had run hundreds of times over the past few years but thanks to the kitten’s betrayal it had failed spectacularly. 

Without the train crash to distract oncoming huntsmen and SDC survivors, they were forced to abandon everything to escape before capture. The fallout in the citadel was bad enough but now the tigress had to deal with the arguing and complaints of the two other Faunus women. 

Sitting on the large tusk adorned chair in the war room, Sienna did all she could to ignore the two on either side of the large table. For now her eyes trained over the various maps marked with the usual routes and now empty SDC shipping centers. She leaned further to the side, her fingers and knuckles pressing further to her thin cheeks and causing a small bit of pressure just below her eye. Honestly it was easier to focus on that rather than the headache the constant background noise had left her with.

“Honestly Eve, what’s wrong with you! How could you be so incompetent as to let her get away!” Ilia yelled from the left and her eyes settled on her first, honestly Sienna would have found it cute how devoted she was to getting her little crush back. Would have, if not for the fact she let her anger at Blake leaving them lead to shouting matches. Not that Sienna could blame her, left all alone but the person she was in love with after losing her chance to some cow?

She wasn’t unattractive, not much in the way of curves but she still had a thin curve that plenty would die for. Though she made up for that with those long legs and perky ass, honestly if not for the lack of time Sienna might just have asked her to bed just to get a taste of her. Her skin tight bodysuit didn’t hide anything either, the way it clung to her, she might as well have been naked. . Currently her pale brown skin was flushed red at random, from small splotches that could have been an intense blush to an almost candy red to show her fury all of which made the almost scale like patches stand out far more than usual. Even her brown hair looked as if it had caught fire, pulsing reds and golds in time with the shifts of red. 

“She is just as culpable as we are, besides I doubt she would betray me. If I was allowed to go and find her, I can remind her just who exactly she left.” Eve spat back quickly and her attention was pulled from Ilia to Eve, Sienna found her a bit more grating than she did Ilia especially now that all she talked about was her dear lover. Gods above the woman could be delusional at times but it seemed the loss of her little pet had pushed her over the edge. 

When people called her a cow behind her back they often did so for many reasons all of which were apparent just by looking at her. She was thin with an almost perfect hourglass frame that made the rest of her features stand out because of it. Overly wide hips perfect to grip and squeeze, perfect for if she ever had calves of her own. It was a perfect match for her round thighs that pressed together and a round ass that was just barely covered by the black jacket that hung off her shoulders. It was just enough to show off her large breasts that were held up by the tight corset style top beneath, Sienna half wondered if she could actually milk the constantly masked White Fang member. Her two tone red and brown hair parted over her two horns and hung down over her shoulder towards her chest as if trying to draw people’s attention.

Returning to tuning the two of them out, she was contemplating how to break the two of them up to give her some blessed peace. Maybe she could pull Eve’s horns and drag her somewhere and quiet her down properly. It would also be much easier to wrap Ilia’s ponytail around her arm and drag her back toward her private chamber and put the chameleon’s dexterous tongue to work for a little while. The thoughts of just what she could do to the two women was the distraction she was looking for, wide thighs started to close a little as she began to lean back and let her mind wander.

Right before she could relax the door to the war room was pushed open as one of the younger scouts ran in, well there was the end of that. With a small huff her pierced ears flicked and stood up straight as she sat up and lowered the arm she had been resting her hand on the arm of the chair. She wanted to try and seem like she had been paying attention to the petty squabbling that had ended the moment someone came in to witness their little spat. She crossed one leg over the other and motioned him closer with her free hand. 

“As you can see we are rather busy, what is that you want?” Speaking in her usual controlled and regal tone she brought her hand back over the small crest that kept her cape closed. The young man tensed when she spoke, a sharp exhale leaving him as he was called out on his lack of decorum though the young Faunus felt this was important enough to break up their little ‘council meeting’. 

“High leader Khan, you said to inform you if there were any changes with the Schnee Dust Company’s transports. It appears that they are preparing a massive shipment from one of their facilities on the shore of Atlas.” He chirped his report quickly, he like many in his station were terrified of Sienna and even more of Eve now that she was not exactly the picture of stable leadership. 

This was everything that the High Leader had been hoping for, a chance to relieve some stress without turning one of the two women at her table to her temporary playthings and a chance to separate the two to hopefully get one or both of them a new position where she could let them cool down or at worst, not be her direct problem. 

A uncharacteristic purr rose at the back of her throat as Sienna stood rather quickly, pulling at the crest and tossing her cape across the room in a rather dramatic fashion exposing the long banded stripes which marked her mocha skin. “Perfect, this is exactly what we need to resupply. Go have a high speed airship ready for myself and Eve, we will go in to clear the way for the others.” She would not have it any other way, those below her may begin to question their leadership if Sienna simply stayed put and besides it had been too long since she sank her Cerberus into some SDC pig. 

“Just the two of us?” Eve was the first to speak up, was that hesitation that Sienna heard. Now this was rich, Eve was more than happy to cut down anyone in front of her for her own ambitions, sometimes merely for the joy of it. There was no way the tiger would let this pass, instead Sienna flipped back some of her hair and came up to the taller woman, more than invading her personal space and ensuring all attention was on her. Eve may have been strong but when pressed she was just as likely to fall in line to those stronger than her or run when it came to overwhelming odds. 

“What, don’t have that same spark now that your girlfriend’s run away? It’s their fault you know, the SDC. That mission went so wrong because of them, wouldn’t it feel good to get back at them for that. For everything they’ve done to you, just like the old days.” Her hand came up, running just above the cow’s exposed stomach towards a long faded SDC brand. Not one meant for thieves or criminals, but those given to their company property.

She smirked as she saw the rapid change of emotions on Eve’s face, open anger to subdued contempt, then that spark of sadistic glee as a wide smirk spread on her painted lips. Just like that Sienna knew she had her, god it was so easy to play on the emotions of people like Eve, so eager for revenge and just unstable enough to be manipulated with pretty words and perceived slights. 

“You heard High Leader Khan, make sure the men you send after us are armed to the teeth, we are taking the facility by force.” Eve barked her orders to the young man with all the commanding presence of a drill sergeant without even looking at the boy, her eyes locked with Sienna’s. There was no room to argue or to question, the scout practically fell over his own feet as he scrambled to run to the hangers to prepare things for them. The White Fang members knew better than to keep those two waiting for anything.

“Just like the old days.” She responded to Sienna properly as she turned and grabbed her Blush and Wilt holstering it on her belt before walking out. The Faunus woman wasn’t at all ashamed to ogle Eve as she walked out, perhaps when this mission was over she may just have to pull her into the bedroom after all. 

“You know this is a mistake, she’s not in her right mind.” Ilia voiced her concerns which were quickly brushed aside as Sienna rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her slim waist not even bothering to look back at her. The reds on the chameleon’s skin had started to fade back to pale browns minus the remaining blush that came from her extended argument. 

“As if she ever was in her right mind, she was wild before the SDC decided to use her as a decoration in the break room. Besides, she may be a bit harder to control now but I can still control her.” She then waved Ilia off to end the conversation and followed in her subordinates footsteps, perhaps a bit more eager than she would have liked to let on. It was enough that she made it to the hangar in half her usual time, walking in on one of the members handing Eve dust rounds while prepping the few remaining munition crystals in the chain heads for Sienna’s whip.

“Ah, high leader Khan, we have an issue that we hoped you could settle.” One of the women meekly spoke up, hoping that Sienna would be enough to curb Eve and have her listen to reason though that was doubtful now that the cow seemed to be on the warpath thanks to the tiger’s prodding. She sighed and nodded for the little rabbit to speak up, the young girl’s tail wiggling in fear.

“We hoped that we could convince you two to change to the SDC uniform or cover up, if they take one good look at you-”

“No.” Sienna responded firmly as she stepped around the rather stunned rabbit and grabbed the extra heads for her weapon before stashing them in the pouch she strapped to her waist. Honestly if not for the fact she was looking to cause some noise during her entrance she still would have said no. She hated how the plain black and white uniforms looked and worse how they felt, cheap material that barely fit on her. Her curves made the jacket fall open and her large chest often pressed and caused the simple clasps to strain against her. They were always a nightmare to wear and if she hated them she could only wonder how Eve felt wearing the ugly things before she managed to get away from the SDC.

“Come along Eve, we need to be on our way.” Sienna spoke up as she stepped on the sleek former Atlesian Military ship, smiling at the memory of its capture as she ran her hand over the panel. The cow smirked at her subordinate as she stepped around Sienna and took her seat at the cockpit to ready for take off.

“Be sure our people are ready to strike the moment we send a flare.” With that the plank retracted and the door sealed leaving the leader’s orders as absolute with no way for the members to question either of their leaders. Taking her seat she brought her hand up and waved for Eve to take off. Within moments the two were past the mountains of Mistral and towards the Atlesian ocean. They would be at least two hours ahead of the main group who would stay by the border of the tundra and sea waiting.

There was no idle chatter, the two were focused on the task ahead of them and without Ilia or Blake there with them the two really had nothing to discuss. Though Sienna was thankful for this, finally her blessed silence. She sat at the back of the airship, relaxing into one of the seats as she let her mind wander. Perhaps when this was all over she really would pull Eve aside, it was always good to have her devoted to the cause but to have one of the strongest in the White Fang devoted to her and her alone? Besides, it would get her to shut up about the Belladonna brat for a while and that was more than enough for her.

A low purr slipped past her lips as her legs started to spread as far as they could in the armored leggings she wore. The thought of Eve between her legs, worshiping her like the proper prey animal she was. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her heart start to race, the excitement of the raid was starting to take her, she needed to calm herself or she wouldn’t be able to focus on the battle. Bringing her off hand up to her chest, she rested it there, fingers nearly slipping into the windowed opening of her top. She could still feel how hard her heart was pounding when she managed to snap back to attention, honestly what was wrong with her.

“Sienna, we’ve arrived.”


End file.
